How he saved a Life
by bookwormweridy101
Summary: Female!Harry Potter is ready to end it, but just before she can make her leap of fate someone turns her world upside down again. One-Shot
1. How he saved a life

**AN:Hey guys! How are you? good, thats great. I just got into my friends obsession Harry Potter, aaannnndddd here's a story for you. Enjoy my Female! Harry Potter/ George Weasely story! **

**Warning: Attempted Suicide and Fluff! (P.S. my first fluffy story so bare with me! I'm more into angst and death sooooooo :)****) **

**Fluffy the Bunny: Bookwormweridy101 does not own Harry Potter the book of characters or else Harry would be a girl and Cedric, Sirius, and Severus would not have died!**

**Bookwormweridy101: Fluffy the Bunny has decided to join us! And Enjoy the story!**

**How He Saved A Life**

It was cold the night she found him. The wind whipping her black mussed hair around giving the illusion that her hair was made of snakes just like Medusa's hair was. Her face was tinted a light pink from the coldness that the wind was giving off in the air. Her once life-inspiring emerald eyes were now a dull ugly color. Her eyes looked as if she was 100 years old but sadly she only looked 17 years old.

She was standing on the Astronomy Tower overlooking the Forbidden Forest and where her old Headmaster Albus Dumbledore died. It was chaos with the rain and wind blowing everywhere and anywhere it could. Tears tracks going all the way from her eyes to the floor of the tower looked like rain splashes on her face.

She had given upon life long ago only staying because she was in love with a boy. He was very handsome, charming even. He had black hair that was the softest that complemented his dark toned skin. He had the most dazzling eyes, the darkest chocolate color she had ever seen (1).

He showed her compassion, patience, and best of all love.

It was their 2nd anniversary of being together and she had planned something special for them to do together. She went to get him and instead of finding a loving boyfriend waiting patiently she found a cheater kissing a slut. She had been so excited for this night she had not expected this at all. She had left the room downtrodden not even bothering to stop them. She was lost in her memories of them together as her feet led her to the Astronomy tower.

Maybe standing at the edge of the tower was a bad thing but she was so lost in this cruel world as she was pulled one way and then into a whole new direction by people she had trusted with her soul, heart, mind, and soul.

Her boyfriend had cheated on her, her best friends had deserted her because they had had enough of her and their once a month checks to be her friend and stopped coming and worst of all she wasn't even a real person in their minds just a comic book heroine that you read about. Just the 'Girl-Who-Lived' or 'Chosen One', nothing more. She was only Ivy Potter, Quidditch Captain, Big Sister to many, and best of all 'Just Ivy'.

She took a deep breath of the cold night air as she put one foot into the air she once found inviting ready to jump to her death. She looked down at the 100 foot or more drop to the bottom. She took another shaky breath of air this one shakier than the last breath because she knew it was going to be her last for a long time.

"IVY….Wait!" came a cry from the other side of the tower. She turned her head to see red hair and blue eyes looking upon her with worry and shock at her actions. George Weasely (2), the 17 year old who was always around her. Her musing was halted by George talking again.

"Please Ivy, come here." George shakily said. She came away from the edge but didn't move closer. "I have to tell you something."

"What would that be George?" Ivy asked with a hoarse voice for having cried her heart out. Her eyes holding a curiosity of what he wanted from her.

George squirmed under her gaze. "Well….um I-I'm in l-l-love w-with y-y-you I-Ivy!" Came out the stuttered confession from George. His cheeks burning a bright red, almost the same shade as his hair Ivy noted to herself.

Stunned green eyes looked upon blue eyes as the boy in question slowly made his way across to her until he finally grabbed on to her wrist and pulled her into a death-grip of a hug. She stiffened but slowly but surely relaxed into his hug even going as far as wrapping her stick-thin arms around his middle.

A strangled sob came out of Ivy's mouth as she finally broke down in his hold of her burying her face into his neck. George rocked her back and forth as she cried. George kissing her forehead after her sobs turned into sniffs than finally hiccups. Ivy lifted her head up from her hiding stop.

"I'm sorry." She simple said. He nodded in acceptance before pulling her into a kiss. Ivy didn't mind as sparks flew between them. It was better than the butterflies she got from Blaise when they had dated.

"I love you." George said as he broke the kiss to look into green eyes.

"I know and I think I could learn to love you." Ivy said with a dusty rose blush on her cheeks.

"I would like that Ivy." George said before pulling her in for another hug. Her arms going around his middle like she had done it her whole life.

~The End~

**AN:(1)-Blaise Zabini because well he was the first that came to mind and I like Draco! :) BTW the 'slut' was Pansy.**

**(2)-George Weasely because I like the twins and I decided on him instead of Fred but don't worry Fred will get some love later on in some of my Fanfictions!**

**Fluffy the Bunny: R&R Please!**

**-Bookwormweridy101 Out**


	2. Important

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

.silver

Slayer of Destiny

Gloriosa Lily

black angel in love

Azrael Vek Chaosblood

Bookwormweridy101

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would truly help the cause as that is how I found out about this.


End file.
